Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fitness devices. Specifically, this invention relates to a portable fitness device that couples to a vehicle towing hitch.
State of the Art
Fitness training is highly beneficial for overall health in essentially all age groups and a popular activity. Resistance training is a type of fitness training, which includes both body weight exercises, such as pullups, and weightlifting exercises. Effective resistance training confers many health benefits; particularly, increases in strength, muscle size, increased bone density, increased metabolic rate, and increased overall fitness. Variable combinations of standardized weight plates are mounted on opposing ends of a steel bar and held in place with removable collars are used to provide resistance for hundreds of different “free-weight” training exercises. Weight racks and exercise racks are available to facilitate resistance training exercises using either body weight or free weights. Examples include pull-ups, chest dips, leg squats and military shoulder presses.
Persons engaged in a program of resistance training seek to perform training exercises on a daily basis, including while travelling. Available weight racks, however, are generally large, heavy, bulky structures which are designed to be used in a fixed location and not readily portable. Further, racks designed for portability are lighter and consequently less stable than fixed racks, limiting the amount of weight which can be stably supported, whether in the form of plates on a barbell or the body weight of a person using the rack.
Accordingly, what is needed is a portable weight rack and exercise device system which is easy to assemble and disassemble, stable when in use, and readily portable with a vehicle.